Shizune
Shizune is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, as well as the Fifth Hokage's personal attendant and bodyguard. Background Physical Appearance Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Shizune has also been seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket, when deployed on missions which has distinct, extra-long sleeves. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector. Shizune also has the tendency to pin her hair up when working; a trait also shared by Sakura. Personality Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is a very kind and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aid and in contrast, will become fierce and somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade. At the same time however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion as seen when she even alerted the Konoha Council to Tsunade's intention to send Naruto on a mission that Shizune thought would put him in great peril. She has a great sense of morale and ethics, as she tried to persuade Tsunade from accepting Orochimaru's offer to heal his arms in exchange of reviving Dan and Nawaki, believing the said two would not be happy to return at the cost of innocent lives. She is not the type to tire easily and is very energetic and efficient while acting in her capacity of Hokage's Assistant, often urging Tsunade to finish the paperwork in order to avoid mountains of unsigned documents later on. She is often seen asking Tsunade questions about what to do with the village and the shinobi on missions. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Expert: In the Naruto anime, she has made use of the Shadow Clone Technique, and has been shown to be able to create at least 36 clones at once. She also demonstrated capable skills in fūinjutsu, able to lead her team in the process of sealing a tailed beast. *'Medical Ninjutsu': Shizune is noted to be a very talented medical-nin, surpassed only by Tsunade herself. Her prowess set a high standard for Tsunade's other disciples, as the Sannin noted that she had not seen someone with so much skill since Shizune while training Sakura Haruno. Shizune's chakra control is great enough to perform even the most complex medical ninjutsu, leading Tsunade to have the utmost confidence in her. It was due to her control that she was assigned to lead the sealing of the Three-Tails. Shizune demonstrated her great medical knowledge when she lead a group of medical ninja in a complicated procedure that took over three hours while the slightest mistake could be fatal. *'Poison Techniques and Weaponry': Shizune has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills so far is that she incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat. During her battle with Kabuto, Shizune showed the ability to use the Poison Mist technique, creating a thick cloud of toxic gas, capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by Kabuto in the Naruto anime. Taijutsu Expert: Shizune was was shown to lightly adept at using taijutsu, able to fight and defeat many of Naruto's shadow clones without effort. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': n battle, Shizune is quite fast, and equally fierce and precise in her attacks. She is also very adaptable to the situation, and is able to perform immediate counters that are too fast for her opponents to react properly. Keen Intellect: Shizune is quite observant and has a keen intellect. This was seen when she was put in charge of the Konoha autopsy performed on the first Animal Path that Jiraiya had captured, where she and her team were able to find out the secret behind the black receivers embedded in the corpse after just a short amount of time. Likewise, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, she could find out the DNA-similarities between the White Zetsu Army and the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, something that she already presumed before. High Chakra Power: Equipment Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Jōnin Category:Medical-nin Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Kage Aides Category:Shinobi Union Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Tier 9 Class Category:Protagonists